


Back toward space

by Aprilertuile



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilertuile/pseuds/Aprilertuile
Summary: After the adventure on the planet, the Mandalorian and the Child are back on the ship and future steps are considered.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Back toward space

It's with a great effort that the Mandalorian held back his tired sigh as he sat back in his piloting seat, the child sitting next to him.  
And here he had really, honestly thought that it'd be safe to leave the kid with people able and willing to take care of a child. No, it appeared the child was still safer with him, on a ship with apparently irresistible buttons. 

"Don't touch that". He said before the child even could put his little hand on the worst button he could have found.

The child froze and looked at him with pure innocence in his eyes.  
He sighed and started the manoeuvres to leave the planet's atmosphere. He still needed to avoid the crowd he knew best, and any crowded area.  
Though perhaps the best way to go wasn't to keep running, but to take care of the signal. The kid couldn't just keep running until he died. It'd kill him sooner rather than later, and it wasn't a life for a child.  
They could clearly not just keep outrunning the bounty hunters... Some of them were apparently honourless enough to think perfectly alright to try and kill the child at a safe distance. 

There was a shift in the light of the cockpit and he turned to find a giggling child with his hand on the light regulator.  
Well, at least *that* didn't risk them exploding, losing the ship's power or getting them stranded and lost in uncharted space territory.  
He shook his head slightly and the kid giggled, looked at him and with a proud coo, turned the light entirely down.  
... And a startled gasp escaped it at the sudden darkness.  
The Mandalorian sighed but used the light on his armour before stretching and turning the light back on again, finding next to it a faintly shaking child. 

Did he startle himself by turning off the light of the ship?  
Strange. He hadn't seemed particularly sensitive to darkness before, not that he noticed at least.  
The child's teary eyes turned to him pleadingly and the man wordlessly let the kid climb on his laps for comfort. Though, would that be better or worse for safety's sake...  
From his laps the child was far closer to Very Important buttons, and command panels, but it was also easier for him to keep an eye on him.

Though, speaking of safety... Could he find and turn off or separate the child from whatever the signals were tracking?  
Hm... Probably not, he was not a surgeon and whatever it was wasn't hidden in his clothing so...

Or kill the one paying for that bounty. That wouldn't stop those going for revenge on his own success with the original bounty, but it'd stop new ones and those coming for the money.  
That... That actually could work if he didn't have the child with him. Only he had the child with him so going after that big a target was... Doubtful in those circumstances... 

The man left his musing to enter coordinates and ensure the child wouldn't put his far too quick and grabby little hands on his ship's command and accidentally throw them at a sun. At best. 

A little hand getting on a weapon command panel had him tense as he pressed the child closer to his chest and out of the way of that particular panel. 

How did parents do these things and why did people even wanted to reproduce?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
